ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Suyin Beifong
How Suyin Beifong joined the Tourney Suyin Beifong is the leader of Zaofu, the daughter of Toph Beifong, and the younger half-sister of Lin. She is a powerful metalbender, as well as a skilled and nimble dancer. Suyin is happily married to an architect named Baatar, with whom she has five children; she considers family of utmost importance. While repairing Zaofu from Kuvira's war, Suyin spots a pirate named Eduardo Villanueva raiding for city secrets. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Suyin holds a metal meteorite. After the announcer calls her name Suyin uses her metalbending to send the meteorite right as the camera zooms saying "These meteorites are perfect for beginning metalbenders. The metals have a unique property, making them easier to bend." Special Moves Meteor Raiden (Neutral) Suyin sends a meteorite flying towards her opponent. Amaterasu Fissure (Side) Suyin sends a fissure towards her opponent. Kujiki Shower (Up) Suyin jumps into the air, raining some metal shards down. Stairway to Shangri-La (Down) Suyin metalbends a staircase and sends it flying to her opponent. Metal Uzume (Hyper Smash) Suyin swings metal swords down on her opponent. If she hits, she says "Leave them alone!" then whips the opponent with a metal cable whip eight times, then sets her legs on the opponent's head, then kicks him/her away. Stoning Daruma (Final Smash) Suyin makes two stone walls saying "This is your last warning!" and tries to close them on her opponent. If she hits, the opponent tries to hold the walls back, then she sprinkles the opponent with rock shards, then metalbends a sword into the opponent, then, she takes a metal rod and beats the opponent with it four times, then closes the rock walls onto the opponent, knocking him/her away. Victory Animations #Suyin metalbends a chair and rests in it saying "I knew you had the potential for something big. You just had to believe in yourself." #Suyin sends a rock onto a metal staircase, then bends them together and says "Oh, don't be so overdramatic. You can't control the Avatar's every move." #*Suyin sends a rock onto a metal staircase, then bends them together and says "Adios, amigo." (Eduardo victories only) #Suyin whips some metal blades around with her metalbending and says "Obviously this was a well-planned operation, so don't blame me." On-Screen Appearance Suyin bursts through a metal wall and says "Okay, I guess this is how it's going to be." Special Quotes *You've got it out of your system? (When fighting Eduardo (Pirates of the Caribbean) Trivia *Suyin's rival is the Pirate Lord of the Adriatic Sea, Eduardo Villanueva, while her second rival is Ikuro Hashizawa, otherwise known as Baoh. *Suyin Beifong shares her Japanese voice actress with Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, WordGirl, Miss Sweety, Boa Hancock, Mireille Bouquet and Pileated Snagret. *Suyin Beifong shares her French voice actress with Pippi Longstocking, Tigress, Cinderella, Kat of the Kat and Ana pairing in FMV Cutscenes, R. Biggle, Emilie "Lili" De Rochefort, Princess Presto, Anne, Katara, Roger Jr.'s mother and Shareena Wickett. *Suyin Beifong shares her Arabic voice actress with Plessie, Adeline, May, Monet, Musha Gundam Mk-II, Kenshin Uesugi Ni, Chie Harada, Phosphora, Mio Sakamoto and Yagyu. *Suyin Beifong shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Pinky Dinky Doo and Elastigirl. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters